The Echokrinian
by Spitfire47
Summary: Two planets are at war with each other and a creature declared Rory as it's mother. What could possibly go wrong?
1. museum of decorative art

Amy Pond was sitting quietly on the steps of the TARDIS, in her hand she turned a small red velvet case. Whenever she opened it she'd see the small diamond ring her boyfriend Rory Williams gave her. She thought about the normal life they had before the Doctor came back to get her. She remembered one time when she forced Rory into actually dressing up like the Doctor as she remembered him as a child. But that was the past.

A sudden clang of footsteps brought her back to reality and she stuffed the ring back into her pocket. She looked up in time to see the Doctor coming down the steps with Rory right behind him.

"Hello Amy," the Doctor said passing her and walking to the controls.

Amy smiled, "Hi."

She turned and grinned as Rory kissed her on the cheek.

"So where too?" Doctor asked.

He looked up to see the couple in a grinning pride moment and knew that they wouldn't answer him until an hour later.

"France it is then!"

He pulled the lever and the TARDIS gave a sudden jolt as it drove through time.

"Doctor!" Amy said.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Hold on.'

It only took a quick few seconds through time before they landed on solid ground.

"Where are we?" Rory asked.

Doctor looked at the screen up top and said, "Lyon, France! 1978."

He grabbed his jacket and then headed for the door.

"Lyon?" Amy asked.

"A city east-central of France in the region Rhone-Alpes, situated between Paris and Marseilles."

"Sounds interesting enough," Rory said.

"Let's just hope they don't remember me," the Doctor replied skittishly.

* * *

Outside, the cool afternoon breeze greeted them, they were in a narrow alleyway that was just big enough to hold the spaceship without any trouble. The Doctor looked at it.

"Bit tight don't you think?"

Rory and Amy shrugged.

"Anyway never mind about that."

The Doctor led the way out into the open street where people passed without giving them a second glance. Markets were open and people were riding by on bikes or walking with their family or friends.

"Friendly enough," Amy complimented.

"Very," the Doctor said then whispered, "Almost too friendly."

In front of them was a building with the words, Musée des Tissus et des Arts Décoratifs, on a plaque in the door way which translated into decorative arts museum.

"An arts museum," Amy said looking at the building, "Lets take a look!"

The Doctor looked at the building and felt a pained feeling in his gut. Amy saw his expression and jumped from Rory's side to in front of the Doctor.

"Please, just for a few minutes."

The Doctor looked down at the girl, who know gave him a pouting look.

"Oh alright," the Doctor said.

Amy smiled and then headed for the building. Rory was ready to follow when the Doctor stopped him and both watched Amy disappear behind the doors.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked knowing well about the Doctor's curious expressions.

"Be …very… careful," the Doctor said slowly, "Something is in there."

Rory looked at the building.

"Like?"

"I don't know yet."

The Doctor headed for the building with Rory behind him.

* * *

Inside paintings, sculptures, and many other pieces of historical art dotted the hallways of the museum. The Doctor and Rory took their time wandering around while Amy was way ahead of them looking in fascination. The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and without being detected, scanned the area quickly then stuffed it back into his pocket.

"What is going on?" Rory asked.

"I'm not sure yet," the Doctor said, "But it has to be around there."

He pointed to their left and they both started walking towards the cased item.

* * *

The item inside the bullet-proof glass case was the size of an ostrich egg. It has a thin layer of sky blue skin that would turn color every few minutes, from sky blue to turquoise then navy. Thin gold tendrils were wrapped around the item and ended with a thick layer of gold that supported the top and bottom.

Rory looked at the thing in total awe while the Doctor had a different expression; anger.

"What is that thing?" Rory asked.

The Doctor whipped out the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the item. After a couple of seconds the Doctor said, "That is an egg."


	2. the hatching

The Doctor-with Rory's help- got Amy back away from the museum and towards the TARDIS in the alleyway. Inside Amy seemed to come out her odd happy daze.

"What's going on?" Amy asked looking around the TARDIS.

"What happened to her Doctor?" Rory asked.

"It was the egg," the Doctor said sternly.

Amy frowned, "Egg? You mean that big large oval thing that looks like a jewel?"

The Doctor nodded.

"It can't be an egg."

"Oh but it is," the Doctor said then explained, "The feeling you felt at the museum was the egg, playing on your emotions and drawing you to it. Inside of it is a creature known as the Echokrinian. A very rare yet dangerous species that I have only seen once in my whole life."

"What an Echokrinian?"

"A complicated species, they have a life span of 5 million and is practically impossible to locate or catch. Every million years a male and female would come together and lay an egg. Then they would place the egg on a single planet so that when the child is born, it can absorb the knowledge, language, and figures of those living. And once the child is a million years old it wanders away from the planet and goes to find its mate."

"What about the parents?"

"The mother usually stays with the child until he/she reaches a hundred before leaving."

The Doctor looked at Rory who was about to literally do a jaw drop and Amy who was ready to faint. Rory tried to speak but words failed him, so Amy took her chance.

"The creature…," Amy slowly started, "Thought …that I was its mother?"

The Doctor nodded, "Looks that way."

Amy shook her head in disbelief while Rory finally found words, "Amy can't be that things mother."

The Doctor shook his head, "You don't understand, the Echokrinian must have been confused and spread its sub-conscious to the next female that would be the perfect mother."

"And that was me," Amy said bewildered.

The Doctor nodded and Amy huffed and sat down. Rory and the Doctor sat on opposite sides of her.

"We'll go check it out tomorrow," the Doctor said.

Rory placed and arm around Amy and drew her close to his body.

* * *

Night fell quickly over Lyon, the markets and shops had their doors locked tightly and there was no noise…at least outside.

Inside the museum, a crack rang out and traveled through the halls to the security office. The man inside looked confused as the camera screens went fuzzy for a split second and then went back to normal. The guard got up and walked out with his flashlight leading the way. He turned down the hallways until a sudden shockwave threw him back against the wall and then nothing once more. The guard painfully got to his feet and walked cautiously towards where the shockwave came from. He heard a sudden crunching noise and pointed his flashlight to his left.

Glass was scattered across the floor, the podium was split right down the middle and small crunches came from behind the curtain.

"'ello?" the man said in a strong french accent.

The crunches stooped abruptly and was replaced with the scuttle of footsteps racing across the polished floor in a sudden furry. The man followed the footsteps until he came to a dead end and he shone his flashlight at the creature trying to desperately scale the walls.

It had a black leather hide that had thin sharp spikes running down its back, five legs stuck out of its thin wrinkled body and each leg had four razor sharp claws. The creatures long turquoise coloured tail swung back and forth furiously as the creature slide back down to the ground leaving claw markings on the wall. Its head resembled half of a human's face and half of its original form.

One side had four eyes, the red eyes were used for long distances while the orange eyes were used for short distances. It had three long slits across its face that opened and closed every so often. On the human side, it had a red human eye and moved around nervously in its socket and a small bump had formed in the middle of the creatures face representing the nose.

The mouth was slightly deformed as most of it was human but the creature part had the lips pointed and black. The creature hissed and howled at the guard. It's mouth had a single row of sharp fangs that could rip a sheet of metal as if it were paper and a forked tongue that slide between the deformed lips.

The guard looked in horror and shock at this creature. He watched as the creature fell straight to the ground and tried to walk on two legs but failed and fell back on all five. It opened its mouth but no sound came out. It attempted again to walk on two legs but it fell down. The guard was completely lost for words as the creature crawled up to him with amazing speed on ten legs. The guard took out his gun and shot but missed as the creature leapt up and sank its teeth into his face.

* * *

In the TARDIS, Rory sat beside Amy, comforting her. They both sat in silence while the Doctor would hurry this way and that, making his way by them.

"When is this thing going to hatch?" Amy asked, her voice was soft yet straggled.

The Doctor shrugged, "Can't quite say, could be years even millennia's before it hatches."

Amy was about to respond when a sudden knock on the TARDIS door caught everyone off guard. No one moved.

_Knock…knock…knock._

The sound was monotonous yet sharp as it demanded for attention.

"Doctor?" Rory whispered.

The Doctor didn't reply, he shook his head in complete dismay.

Knock…knock…knock.

The Doctor quietly stepped over towards the door and slowly opened it all the way.

In front of the Doctor stood a beautiful, young girl. She had straight black hair that cascaded past her shoulders, flared black ripped jeans, a blue top with gold swirls on it and a turquoise hat that sat lazily on her head. Her hands were at her left side, protecting the satchel that hung from her shoulders and her piercing red eyes stared the Doctor down as it demanding a challenge. But the Doctor knew too well who the girl was.

"Echokrinian."

The girl smiled at the name and nodded her head.

"You've hatched."

The girl nodded and pushed her way past the Doctor and towards Amy. Her eyes never left the woman but then she stopped turned and sniffed in Rory's direction. Rory's face turned pale as the creature got closer and closer. The Echokrinian gave a final sniff and then smiled slowing off its blood –stained teeth.

"Mommy?"


	3. Greagarint

A/N: _That was embarassing, here is the right chapter. Spitfire47_

* * *

Rory looked tentatively at his new friend who snuggled close to him, her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes were closed tightly. Her hands gripped his arm so hard that he was sure that the circulation was being cut off. Amy and the Doctor kept their distance for the Echokrinian would growl or even snap at them if they got to close. Rory would occasionally looked at the Doctor with a pleading look but the Doctor didn't know what to do. He knew that the Echokrinian species was very possessive and what they liked, they kept. The only problem was that the Echokrinian that had boarded the TARDIS thought that Rory was it's mother, who job was of course to nurture and tend to the baby Echokrinian's needs.

"Can't you do something?" Amy asked. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't get two inches close to her fiancé without having her fingers almost taking off. The Doctor looked at Rory and couldn't imagine him being so much as a perfect mother.

"Can't you tell it to…," Amy didn't want to be too rude, but Rory was her fiancé, "To go?"

"Not that simple," the Doctor replied, "Rory has to stay with it until it reaches exactly one hundred before Rory can be rid of her."

Amy looked at Rory and figured that Rory wasn't going to live that long.

"What do we do tell then?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Do what we always do I guess."

He pressed a few buttons and then pulled the lever to activate the TARDIS. It lurched to life, along with the Echokrinian. She shrieked and then jumped and dug her claws into the roof of the TARDIS and clung on for dear life. Rory grabbed Amy upon instinct and both hung onto the railing as the Doctor took the handles. A few seconds later they landed and everything was still once again.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Get up, we have landed," the Doctor said, he looked up to see the Echokrinian glaring down at him with pure hatred, "Come down now little one, it's alright."

The Echokrinian hissed at him and crawled down the wall of the TARDIS and to Rory's side. It glared daggers at Amy who glared back. Rory lead the Echokrinian to the other side of the TARDIS and reassured it. The Echokrinian of course followed its' new parent and smirked at Amy as it read the human's jealousy.

"Leave it Amy," the Doctor said.

"I swear if that thing tries anything, I'm going to wring its' neck."

Outside they all looked to see a large forest engulfing them. Brilliant shades of greenery surrounded them and even blinded them as they looked at some very bright plants. Tall trees towered over them and shimmers of light bounced off trees and into the distance.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

The Echokrinian snarled and snapped at a small eight- legged lizard that got too close for comfort.

"Greagarint," the Doctor said, "The only planet that is literally covered in nothing but forest, every plant you can ever think of and other plants that have yet to be discovered by your planet and others."

"So this planet is nothing but a big forest, like the Amazon."

The Doctor shrugged, "Basically."

A small rustle came from in front of them and the Echokrinian shape-shifted quickly, from a human to a small four-legged creature. It had three small claws on each paw, big olive green eyes and wavy brown fur and a light green mane. The Echokrinian snarled and snapped it's sharp yellow teeth. From the thick brush came the form of one of the natives of Greagarint. It was a medium size and sat on its' haunches looking at the strangers. It had a sharp tipped spear in on hand and a knife in the other, it was covered in moss armour, and a helmet made out of rocks. Its' large green eyes stared up at the strangers and then turned to the Doctor and spoke in it's native tongue.

"Tireacxe ien ontourpe."

Amy and Rory looked baffled at the creature while the Doctor and the Echokrinian looked like they understood it perfectly.

"What?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked at him, "Don't be rude, it wants us to follow."

The native nodded and then motioned all four to follow towards the large castle.

The castle itself was made out of rocks that were perfectly bound together by moss, vines and even bark that had been shaped and trimmed into flexible pieces. The courtyard had assorted flowers, trees and orchards growing everywhere and only the cobble stone pathway leading up to the castle doors, were not touched by the flowers. The Echokrinian stayed in its' creature form and Rory picked it up as it found a tree it liked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rory muttered to it.

The Echokrinian gave him a soft growl but didn't say anymore. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and the Echokrinian were lead to the beautifully carved double doors and the Greagarint soldier took out what looked like a wooden whistle and blew into it. Two Greagarint soldiers literally melted from the double doors and pushed them open to allow entrance. The Greagarint soldier motioned the doctor and his companions to follow

"Come on," the Doctor said.

Amy and Rory, with the Echokrinian in his hands, walked in and listened as the double doors were closed and locked behind them.


	4. war room

Amy looked around her in amazement at the walls and pillars that were all carved with different symbols that the Doctor explained were enchantments to hold the whole castle together. Rory on the other hand had a squirming Echokrinian on his hands. In her animal form she kept moving about in his arms and staring in wonder at the soldiers who stared back with large green eyes.

"Hold still Echo," Rory said, he had decided to name her Echo instead of saying her full breed name. Echo growled and then nuzzled Rory. Rory didn't dare to look at Amy for he was worried that the last thing he was going to see was a ticked off future wife.

The soldier led them to down the long hallway and down a spiral stairwell, which seemed to descend for a long time. When they finally came to another wooden door, the soldier took out a different wooden whistle and blew into it. This time instead of small soldiers' a large brutal looking Greagarint melted from the wooden door and stared down at the visitors. It was at least seven feet tall, stone armour that had symbols and signs carved into it to make the armour stronger, a sword out and ready to attack and glowing yellow eyes peering out of it's vine and rock made helmet. The small soldier started to chatter and speak in the native tongue and the tall soldier replied back.

"What are they saying?" Amy asked.

"The Grefitur is curious on why two humans and a Time Lord are summoned to the war room," the Doctor said simply.

"Grefitur?" Rory asked dodging Echo's playful swipe at him.

"It means higher soldier in Greagarint."

The Grefitur pushed open the door and they all went threw.

Inside the war room numerous soldiers were standing around tables that had battle plans, maps and small figurines placed everywhere. Weapons were mounted on the walls and placed on stands, which were lined against the wall. The small soldier led the Doctor and his companions towards the very back of the room where only three Greagarints were talking in low voices. They all looked at a higher ranking than the rest of the soldiers in the war room. They all had on gleaming jewel studded robes; swords hanging from their belts and one had a rock helm on his head. One saw and motioned the others too look. The small soldier backed off immediately and motioned the Doctor, Echo, Amy and Rory to go to the table.

"Doctor," one said in a bass voice, "Welcome."

The Doctor nodded, "Thank you although I don't really like the looks of all this."

"Yes," another replied, "The FireBringers have declared war upon us."

"FireBringers? I thought that they were a peaceful colony."

The last one shook his head and said, "It came to us as a surprise as well, the FireBringers had sent a messenger to tell us that they have declared power over the Two Suns."

The Doctor frown and shook his head, "This isn't right the Two Suns were meant to be shared as a peace offering during the Chaos."

Amy and Rory just side glanced one another. The first Greagarint who spoke noticed this and said, "We haven't properly introduced ourselves."

The Doctor sighed, "Yes, these are my companions Amy Pond, Rory Williams and Echo."

The one with the rock helm bent down and said, "Yes, the one named Rory is Echo's mother."

Rory felt himself blush and wanted to deny it, but he knew that would never happen in a hundred years…literally.

"I am Night Wood," one said, all noticed rock armour underneath his robe, "Leader of the Greagarint army."

"Treader," the second one said, "Advisor to the Highest Rank."

"And I am Ultis," the one with the rock helm said, "Ruler of Greagarint."

The Doctor, Echo, Amy and Rory bowed and then moved closer to the table.

"Why the FireBringers though?" the Doctor asked examining the battle plans, "They were always so peaceful."

"That is why we summoned you to us Doctor," Treader explained, "In order to help us find a way to curve this war that the FireBringers have brought upon us. Each day they send FireHounds to attack and weaken us but they fail at the cost of a lot of soldiers. We don't want this war, we too have been peaceful with the FireBringers and have respected their part of sharing the Two Suns."

"Excuse me," Rory asked, "What exactly are the Two Suns?"

"Powerful sources of energy human," Night Wood said, "You have a Sun don't you? It is powerful is it not? Your Sun is able to cause your planet to burst into flames does it not? Well the Two Suns are the most powerful sources of energy known to the universe, it is said that whoever possess the Two Suns will have eternal power over all."

"All?" Amy asked.

"The Universe, the stars, the species, everything that makes up the universe, the ve-"

"What I don't understand," the Doctor interfered, "Is why the FireBringers would want all that?"

Night Wood, Ultis and Treader looked at each other and then at the Doctor.

"Why do you think we asked you to come? We want you to find out why they have asked for a war, to take over the Two Suns."

The Doctor looked at the highest ranking members of Greagarint: "Me?"

"Yes, we have sent our messengers but they have not come back."

"When have you sent them?"

"Two Moons ago!"

Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor for translation.

"He means two months ago, Greagarint have twelve moons and for every month a moon slowly passes."

"How?" Amy asked, "If there is twelve moons and one planet…."

"Greagarint shares the moons with five other plants."

"Oh."

The Doctor looked up at Ultis and said, "I shall go and return."

"Thank you Doctor," Ultis replied, "We will be awaiting for when you get back."

* * *

The Doctor and his companions plus Echo were led out of the castle door and found themselves back on the pathway to the TARDIS.

"They were…interesting," Amy blurted.

"Yes," the Doctor said heading down towards the TARDIS, "I just don't get why they didn't try and bring up the Two Suns Treaty."

"They created a treaty just to share the Two Suns?" Rory asked.

"Of course," Echo replied before the Doctor could, "Other planets were coming close to war against everyone who wanted to Two Suns for themselves. Finally getting tired of it all, the Council of the Two Suns created a treaty in, which all the leader of Greagarint and the FireBringers signed and called a truce. Bound by the treaty, the two planets agreed to share the Two Suns and the power the Suns channeled," – Echo then turned to the Doctor -, "Right?"

The Doctor was speechless for an alien who was only born about two days into the universe, it sure knew a lot.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "Yes that is true Echo."

Echo smiled and then gave Amy a haughtily look. Rory and Echo went ahead and Amy was ready to reach out and strange the alien when the Doctor went over and held her arms against her sides.

"Easy Pond," the Doctor whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to kill that thing," Amy growled.

"No you're not."

Amy looked at the Doctor and said, "Can't you find a time vortex and throw her in so that she can age to be one hundred and I can have my future husband back?"

The Doctor laughed and Amy stared at him. When the Doctor managed to stand straight he looked at Amy who was still staring.

"Oh you're serious…."

Amy nodded and then she marched off towards the TARDIS and the Doctor followed quickly behind. He had to make sure that if there was going to be a female battle, Rory and himself would come out alive.


	5. Blazing Fire

In the TARDIS the Doctor was typing in the coordinates for the FireBringer's home planet and Rory managed to put Echo to sleep. He then placed her in a spare room and then turned to Amy who hug tackled him Rory felt himself blush. Both walked hand in hand back to the console room where the Doctor was ready to activate the coordinates.

"Ah," he said happily, "Echo asleep is she?"

"Thank god," Rory muttered and Amy kissed his on the cheek.

The Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS lurched into space. A sharp shriek could be heard from one of the rooms and everyone knew that Echo was up. Rory face palmed and when the TARDIS landed he went to go get her. Amy watched Rory turn the corner and then she turned to the Doctor with a pleading look. The Doctor shrugged; his hands were basically tied with the Echokrinian. Rory came back a few seconds later with Echo shifted into a small blue, yellow -stripped kitten. Echo glared at Amy as they went by.

"Now be careful in the Firefields," the Doctor warned, "Don't touch the plants or else you'll go up in smoke."

The Doctor opened the door and the largest heatwave known to the universe nearly burnt Rory and Amy to crisp right there and then.

"Don't we need protection?" Amy asked she was already sweating.

"Not really," the Doctor said taking out a pair of sunglasses and then handing two to his companions, "Just stay on the path."

The Doctor lead of course with his companions and Echo in line.

Outside was blazing, literally. The fields would give off tiny sparks or small bouts of fire ever so often when a seed opened. Small coloured balls of fire erupted in mid-air hovered and then disappeared. The sky was a mix of all the colours of the fire that burned assorted reds, blues, yellows, greens, and others that Rory and Amy never knew existed.

Echo started to shift and squirmed, as she did not like the air. She hopped out of Rory's arms and onto the ground. Echo shifted again into a fiery red and yellow scaly creature with empty eye sockets except for a small spark of fire. She scuttled across the ground on the six legs she now obtained and then motioned everyone to follow her.

They walked along a narrow, stony windy, path until they came across a castle made entirely out of volcano stones, lava and fire.

"We're going inside of that?" Rory asked as a large column of fire emitted from the side.

"That is where Blazing Fire is," the Doctor said he went up to the door.

"What are you doing?" Amy cried running up to the Doctor.

"Knocking of course, it's rude to enter without being asked.

Amy and Rory stared dumbfounded at the Doctor as he literally knocked three times on the volcanic door. It took a while but a small fire creature opened the door and motioned them to follow.

"See," the Doctor said.

Amy gave him a scowl and shook her head.

The small creature led them to the throne room, as they walked down the hallway a small band of FireBringers started pelting Rory with FireStones so each time a FireStone hit him, a small fire would erupt on his clothes. Echo snarled and hissed at the FireBringers who ran away laughing. The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at Rory and his clothes started to knit back together. The creature opened large stony doors and then said in a gargled voice, "Announcing the Doctor, his companions and an Echokrinian."

All four stepped forward and walked towards Blazing Fire until they came to the steps. Everyone bowed and Blazing Fire nodded.

Blazing Fire was about seven feet tall, had forever heated metal armour on and grey eyes that had billows of smoke coming out of them. He had thin fingers that held what looked like a lighter and his legs were covered with blue flames that danced and expelled. Blazing Fire held true to his name.

"Welcome Doctor," Blazing Fire said, "Do I need to guess why you are here?"

"The Two Suns," the Doctor said, "Why did you take them?"

Blazing Fire glared and said, "I do not want this war Doctor as much as those plant-loving creatures but they stole the Essence from us."

The Doctor looked at Blazing Fire as if he were trying to suck out the truth himself.

"What is the Essence?" Amy asked.

"A powerful stone that created the FireBringer's planet," the Doctor explained, "Millions of years ago, a youngling came across a glowing stone and kept wishing upon it that his imaginary world would come true. When it did the youngling started to teach the natives the his world _his_ way, the FireBringer's way. Ever since then the stone that allowed the planet to grow has been heavily protected by the Five FireBearers, ancestors of the fire five natives who were taught by the youngling."

"If it was so heavily guarded, how can someone steal it?" Rory asked.

The Doctor looked at Blazing Fire who looked like he had no answer.

"I do not want a war Doctor," Blazing Fire said, "I did not take the Two Suns and if the Greagarints don't want a war then they should have brought up the Two Suns Treaty!"

"Wait," the Doctor said, "They didn't bring it up?"

"No, they never bring things like this up."

The Doctor frowned and the nodded as if storing something into his own memory.

"We must be off," the Doctor said, "Nice seeing you Blazing Fire."

"And you Doctor," Blazing Fire replied.

The Doctor nodded to the door and all four headed out.

On the way to the TARDIS the Doctor was lagging behind, he knew that something wasn't complete not to mention the Greagarints fail to mention about the Two Suns Treaty.

"Back to Greagarint?" Amy asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said, "I want to talk to them."


	6. realizing

A/N: _I know I haven't updated in the longest time! Very sorry, I actually had this story on hiatus while I was trying to think of where to go with this story. Please read and review. Spitfire47_

* * *

On the ride back to Greagarent, the Doctor was busying himself with the console board as usual while the Echokrinian was trying to get Rory's attention. It had shifted back into it's human form and was now holding onto Rory's arm. Amy on the other hand looked at the creature with disgust then looked at her fiancé but she knew that he couldn't do anything until Echo was one hundred years old.

"Doctor," Amy whispered.

"I can't do anything Amy," the Doctor said looking at the creature, "The Laws of the Echos state that when a young Echokrinian finds a mother then it is the mother's duty to protect the Echokrinian."

"But Rory can't be a mother!" Amy exclaimed, "Rory's not even female!"

The Doctor sighed and said, "I can't do anything about it, trust me as much as I'd like to ask Echo to leave I would have. I think its gender confused."

Amy looked at Rory and then slowly walked towards him. Echo seemed to sense her footsteps and her eyes changed from the soft blue to a dark violet, showing off her anger and daring the human to step forward. Amy stopped and then cleared her throat, "Rory I need to talk to you."

Echo understood the words clearly and added in a couple threatening growls but Rory patted her shoulder and whispered, "It's alright." Echo's eyes shifted into the soft blue and then she walked off exploring the TARDIS. Rory waited until it was completely out of sight before jumping up and looking at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

"Sorry," the Doctor said still studying some controls before deciding to press them, "Can't do anything."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Positive."

Rory felt Amy's hand slip into his and he gripped it. He sighed and the kissed Amy on the cheek before saying, "This can't go on forever...right?"

"Hundred years," Amy whispered.

Rory went pale and then he looked to the Doctor to see that his expression said it all.

"I can't live to one hundred!" Rory said.

"What happens if Rory doesn't?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Echo would die then, an Echokrinian can only have one parent in their entire childhood."

"Why only one?" Rory asked.

"Well everyone learns and teaches differently correct? Well the information that Echo can hold in is incredible but like teaching anyone else the same thing two different ways can get confusing. In Echo's case her mind would literally shut down."

"Just like that?"

The Doctor nodded, "Like with any other species the brain is the most prized and delicate thing, the Echokrinian's brain is programmed to only learn one way and one way only. Any other way it is taught besides self or parent, it will shut down and kill the Echokrinian."

Rory looked at Amy and then sighed, he did like Echo besides the fact that she was a little possessive. But Echo was a child and sometimes children were like that. Rory knew that if he handed Echo off to another person then she would die and if he kept her both would die.

"We could...keep her for a little while," Rory said slowly, "Couldn't we?"

Amy looked at Rory bewildered.

"For a little while!" Rory added quickly looking at Amy's shocked expression, "Until we can figure out what to do next."

"We -or you would have to keep her for more than a little while...," the Doctor then paused to ponder over some thoughts, "But I do suppose that we would be able to figure something out. I can check the Laws of Echos to see if there is any loophole."

Rory gave a small grin and then looked back at the hallway that Echo went down.

"She...isn't that bad Amy," Rory said, "She is a child after all."

Amy looked at Rory and noticed that he did have some concern for this creature who had declared him her mother. She noticed something too that she hadn't noticed before, it was almost something like happiness. Rory knew that he was never too fond of the travels that they did but he came along anyway. Amy realized that this creature could possible change the way Rory thought and possibly give Rory a glance at what Amy was trying to get him to see about everything around him.


End file.
